You Are My Tribe
by DilaraClem
Summary: Cordelia finds a letter from Misty as she packs her stuff. Post-Finale. Misty/Cordelia.


It took her almost three weeks to find the courage to pack Misty's stuff. No matter how many times she looked over them and thought she should start, she heard Misty's voice in her head and her heart was filled with this empty feeling. Supremacy, students, work, nothing seem to fill that hole that kept her awake at night. A hole that she knew that could be filled with the one thing she couldn't have. Misty. The swamp witch with endless joy in her heart and never ending smile that keeps singing Stevie Nicks over and over again. The swamp witch that deserved everything but got nothing. The swamp witch that got stuck in hell because Cordelia had been so blind and so late to see the truth. _Her swamp witch..._

As Cordelia sat on the floor, surrounded by Misty's clothes and the CD player she gave her. A tear rolled down on her cheek as she forced herself to start sorting out what to do with them then a white envelope caught her eye. She reached to it and her heart started beating faster when she turned the envelope and saw "For Miss Cordelia" on it. She opened the envelope without tearing it apart, caring about the one last thing that is left from Misty to her. She swallowed hard and started reading the words that were obviously messed up by the tears of the dead witch.

"My dearest Miss Cordelia,

When you find this letter, I will be long gone from this earth that I loved so passionately.

I write these words to you, in the middle of the night, scared of what may come upon me tomorrow.

But Miss Cordelia, it is not leaving this earth that troubles me, it is you. Because I never got the chance to tell you fully. I love the earth Miss Cordelia, I love nature, I love the way flowers smile at me and how birds sing the greatest songs, but none of them could compare to my love for you. It happened so quickly, so without knowing and so strong that I couldn't understand it until I found myself lying in the middle of the night, thinking nothing but you. Your voice bashes the voice of my Stevie, your smile is brighter than the sun that gives life to everything, your smile that gave me happiness beyond this world and your touch that kept me awake at night, thinking about them over and over again, imagining them, craving for more. I love-well loved-you in the ways that I couldn't possibly love another, I fell in love with the way you took care of your flowers. I fell in love with the way your mismatched eyes shined when you looked at me. I fell in love with the way you pronounce my name like no other. My name never sounded more beautiful than the way you said it. I fell in love with you Miss Cordelia and I wouldn't regret a second of it.

Remember that day in garden house Miss Cordelia? Because I can't forget it. Your husband left and I was filled with the mixed feeling of happiness and sadness. Sadness of knowing that he had you and he hurt you but happiness, seeing that you don't want him anymore. Such a childish feelings they were, until you took my face between your hands and kissed me. You kissed me Miss Cordelia, your soft lips touched mine and the world disappeared around me. You looked into my eyes after it, smiling, and you promised for more. "After all this nonsense is over" you said and tomorrow it will be over. But if I don't come alive out of it, don't be sad, because I will die knowing that there was more to come, I will die holding on to that promise.

You came to my room few hours ago, tears in your eyes. "I love you." you whispered, giving me the greatest happiness possible. "I love you too" I whispered back, kissing you over and over again. Kissing your soft lips, your neck that holds your scent, a scent that not even greatest flower could match up with it. I kissed every inch of your body, until my lips trembled and craved for more, until your begging moans filled my ear. Your body shook undermine, your scent filling my nose, the voices you made brining my senses to live more than ever. Your hands holding on to my hair, guiding me. You screamed my name into the darkness as I felt you shatter under me, tasting you with a hunger that I never experienced. "Don't leave me." you whispered and fell into a deep sleep as I kissed your hair. Your head on my shoulder, your arms hugging me like never before. I have never been happier Miss Cordelia.

Now as you lie on my bed, sleeping more peacefully than I have ever seen you, I am scared Miss Cordelia but not regretful. I am scared of what is to come tomorrow. It is not the death itself that scares me but losing you. Because although your promise of more to come helps, thought of not being there to experience them fills me with this sadness that I cannot push away. But as I said before Miss Cordelia, I am not regretful. You gave me the greatest memories possible. I will hold on to them until my last breath. If I die, I will die loved. I will die knowing that you'll take care of the earth that kept me sane for so many years. I don't ask you to promise, because I know you'll love them for me.

Now I know Miss Cordelia, I know why it took me so long to find my tribe; great things come to those who wait as they say. I waited and I have finally found my tribe, the greatest possible...

You are my tribe, Miss Cordelia."

_As you are mine Misty_, Cordelia whispered between her sobs, _As you are mine._


End file.
